Holder Of Light
by HenryCH
Summary: Overall Summery: After Link telling her of a strange warning, Zelda tries and fails to discover who is the new holder of the Triforce Mark of Power. However while Link is trying to help Zelda, he must also try and stop the murders of a rouge Sheikah with
1. Holder Of Light: Glossary and Character ...

**"Holder Of Light" Glossary**

**By HenryCH (**[henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk][1]**)**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: All the characters from 'The Legend of Zelda' Series belong to Nintendo so please don't sue me. Also there are pieces of information I used from _[_Darkness Rising_][2]_ by Alex Foster. Especially One Phase that I just couldn't get out of my mind._

_'__Power may stand alone, but Wisdom and Courage must not'_

* * *

**Swords: **

Master Sword: More often called Evil's Bane, the Master Sword is a weapon which has been blessed by Farore the sister Goddess Of Courage and therefore is a weapon that evil may never touch. Pulled out of the 'Pillar Of Courage' by Link after he retrieved the Pendants Of Virtue it has only left his back to either enter the slot of the pillar or to rest in his hands. Evil's Bane now has a sharper blade and a golden tint after it was strengthen by both the Goron Master Smiths and the Great Fairy Of Courage.

**Shields and Armour:**

Mirror Shield: Same shape and colour as in the OoT but has the crest which is on the Hero's shield instead of the star moon crest.

Red Chain Mail: Worn over a red tunic with a matching purple Kokiri cap, the red mail is a silver/red coloured mail, with matching shoulder guards that offers Link better protection. This mail has been blessed by Farore to offer more protection and it will 'heal' itself when damaged.

Gauntlets Of Power: These silvery Gauntlets allow Link to lift obstructive boulders and other heavy items.

**Boots and Boot Attachments:**

Pegasus Boots: Magical boots of Speed, Link's mainstay boots allowing him to be able to dash nearly as fast as Epona in full gallop. A dash uses up magical energy so Link cannot maintain it for long without magic containers. 

Hover Attachment: This attachment fits onto the base of the Pegasus Boots. Not only do the boots allow the owner to temporally hover above the ground if Link walks off a ledge but also the had a reaction to the native Deku Flowers and air vents pulling him into the air and slowly hovering downwards for a longer distance. Link cannot initiate a dash while he has on this attachment. 

Heat Resistant Attachments: As the Hover Attachment these fit over the base of the Pegasus Boots. These allow Link to cross Lava areas without being hurt.

Iron Attachments: These fit over the base of the Pegasus Boots. Made of heavy Iron these boots allows Link to sink to the bottom of a water area and not get effected by currents for a limited time (unless he has the Zoran Armlet). Link cannot initiate a dash.

Zoran Flipper Attachment: These fit over the base of the Pegasus Boots. A quality product of the Zoras these attachments allows Link to swim like a Zora. Link cannot initiate a dash.

**Weapons:**

Megaton Hammer: The sacred weapon of the Gorons, the Megaton Hammer is a powerful double-handed weapon which can crush enemies with ease. Sometimes this heavy weapon is more effective than a bomb.

Longshot: This contraption is a spring loaded chain which has a hook attached to one end. When the firing mechanism is released the hook is fired out and if anything is in range will stick to and maybe even stun or kill if it is an enemy. If the target is made of a material that it can stick into then it can pull Link's weight over to that position. 

Bombs: Explosive device. Used to remove certain areas of unwanted rubble and removing damaged walls.

Bombchu: A motorised bomb which can climb up walls, used as the bomb. 

Deku Nut: A nut that when thrown emits a bright light, stunning some enemies and killing others. Very effective against Deku Sprouts.

**Bow And Magical Arrows:**

Fairy Bow: Allows Link to fire arrows at enemies. Zelda has one which has been blessed by Nayru the sister Goddess Of Wisdom.

The Fire Arrow: When a normal arrow is touched to the red crystal surrounding this arrow it is set on fire. Is used to melt blocks of ice and can light far away torches. Effective on ice based enemies.

The Ice Arrow: When a normal arrow is touched to the blue crystal surrounding this arrow it is surrounded by a magical energy. Anything this arrow touches is immediately surrounded by Ice, can also be used to create temporary platforms in water. Effective on fire based enemies.

The Arrow Of Light: When a normal arrow is touched to the yellow crystal surrounding this arrow it instantly becomes a source of magical light. This can be used to activate Light based switches and move sun icon blocks. These arrows also smite creatures of darkness by leaving them stunned.

The Quake Arrow: When a normal arrow is touched to the green crystal surrounding this arrow it is surrounded by a magical energy. When this arrow touches the ground it causes an earthquake effect followed by a strong explosion. This is more effective than the Megaton Hammer for removing boulders and opening damaged walls.

The Spirit Arrow: When a normal arrow is touched to the orange crystal surrounding this arrow it is surrounded by a magical energy. When this arrow's wide magical flame touches an invisible enemy it causes it to become visible for a set amount of time. It's effect's still count if the monster splits up.

The Silver Arrow: When a normal arrow is touched to the Silver Arrow it becomes one. The effects of the silver arrow is to drain magic defences from its target, weakening the strongest but most likely killing them on the spot.

**Magic Based Items:**

Fire Medallion - Flare: Held by one of the Lords of the Knights Of The Triforce. This fire attack will hit everything in the room, melting anything make of ice, effective on water/ice based monsters and will melt frozen water.

Water Medallion - Ether: Held by one of the Lords of the Knights Of The Triforce. This attack will freeze everything in the room leaving a thin coat of ice on the floor and freeze water solid. Anything that is smashed by the Megaton Hammer while they are in this state will turn into magical energy. Not effective on all but ice based monsters and creatures of darkness.

Earth Medallion - Quake: Held by one of the Lords of the Knights Of The Triforce. This attack causes a massive earthquake destroying anything that moves or can be destroyed. Only effective at things on the ground.

Spirit Medallion - Prescience: Held by one of the Lords of the Knights Of The Triforce. When this medallion's magical flame touches an invisible enemy or flooring it causes it to become visible for a set amount of time.

Light Medallion - Holy: Held by one of the Lords of the Knights Of The Triforce. Elopes everything in range in a holy light, extremely effective on creatures of darkness.

The Cape Of Nayru: Allow Link to become invisible for a limited amount of time.

Amulet Of Din: Surrounds the user in a protective dome of deadly energy, can be used to ram enemies or as a shield underwater.

**Miscellaneous:**

Ocarina Of Light: The secret treasure of the Royal family which Link recovered from the Family's tomb.

Mystical Mirror: Allows Link and anyone with him to return from the Sacred Realm.

The Moon Pearl: A magical jewel that is embedded in an armlet. This item protects Link from Ganondorf's Curse.

Goron's Vest: A special undergarment which allows Link to withstand scalding regions.

Zora's Armlet: A special armlet which allows Link to breathe under water, it acts like a Zora's gill.

Pictograph Box: Allows Link to take pictures of anything.

Bottle: Reusable storage container.

Torch: Allows Link to see in the dark, can be used to light other torches.

Owl's Feather: Increases Link's jumping abilities.

**The Songs Of The Ocarina:**

Song Of Time: Allows Link to wind back time to the dawn of the first day.

Song Of Inverted Time: Allows Link to slow down time.

Song of Double Time: Allows Link to speed up time.

Epona's Song: Epona's call song.

Song Of Soaring: Calls the owl, Kaepora Gaebora.

Minuet Of Gold: Activates Mystical Transporters.

Saria's Song: Allows Link to contact his twin sister, Saria telepathically.

Zelda's Lullaby: A proof of Link's connection with the Royal family.

Sun's Song: Brings Time forward by 6/12 hours.

Inverted Sun's Song: Stops time from running.

Song Of Storms: Trusty song which calls a storm to your location.

Song Of Healing: Calls Fairies to heal Link if needed.

**Characters:**

Link:

Farore's Champion, Holder of Evil's Bane and the final Knight Of The Triforce. Link was born and raised with his twin sister by the Kokiri and taught the wisdom he knows by the Great Deku Tree. However when he found out that he wasn't a Kokiri and thought his sister wasn't so thanks to a blab by his childhood bully, he ran away into the Lost Woods where he discovered Evil's Bane. This led to him feeling the power of the Master Sword from a young age, however because he had not recovered the three Pendants of Virtue, Evil's Bane knocked him out in order to stop itself from being awakened too early.

While he was out he was found by Sir Dante, another Knight Of The Triforce and was taken back to Hyrule Castle to be cared for and while under care he met Princess Zelda and her attendant Impa. At first Link was to be put up for adoption but after Dante saw that he was developing a friendship with the Princess and discovered that he had a birthmark, marking him as a Knight Of The Triforce he took the child in himself and taught him how to fight.

During his first year with Dante, worried by the thoughts of his sister. Link ran away back to the forest to check on her, it was then that the Deku Tree gave Link his first real sword and shield, tested Link's fighting skills and told him about himself, Saria and his parents. After this Link was reunited with his sister at the Master Sword's resting place in the sacred forest meadow. She gave him an Ocarina and taught him a song that allowed them to contact telepathically, before they returned to the village. When they arrived Mido apologised to Link for everything he had done to him and asked him to stay with them.

Link decided not to stay with the Kokiri as he was feeling guilty for abandoning Zelda in the way he had, this decision led to Mido giving Link his Fairy Slingshot and a carrying bag for Deku Seeds just before the Deku Tree summoned him again. When he arrived at the Deku Tree's meadow Link was granted a Fairy Partner called Navi.

It was on his way back to the castle that Link met Malon and her pony Epona, having to rescue them both from the Stalchildren. Having done this Link met her father, Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. For saving his daughter Talon allowed Link to stay at the ranch for a night and was given Epona as his own horse when he was old enough to rise and had tamed her. With this Malon taught Link Epona's calling song, having developed a crush for him.

The next day Link returned to Hyrule Castle Market, but instead of going straight back home Link sneaked into the castle grounds to look for Zelda, he found her in the inner courtyard having evaded the guards easily. After Link introduced Navi to Zelda, told her about seeing his twin sister again and then deciding to keep Navi a secret from the others finally were caught by Impa.

The whole running away incident led to Link being grounded, only allowed out when he was training on his fighting techniques or the Princess requested Link to come to the castle. However that was only until Dante found out about Link's heroics, when Talon started to give them milk for free. After finding out about Link having defeated the Stalchildren and saving Malon, Link was instantly let off from his punishment.

Everything stayed like this, Link learning sword fighting from Dante, archery from Zelda, tunes for his Ocarina from Impa and how to ride Epona from Malon when he hadn't vanished to see his twin sister or wasn't locked away in his room playing his Ocarina. Link lived a happy life. That was until he was 18 and the nightmares started, signalling the beginning of his true adventure. The entrance of the sorcerer Agahnim led to the throne having been forcefully taken, the King, Harkinian going into hiding, Zelda being locked in a dungeon and Dante being killed by the turned Hylian guards.

This lead to Link starting a large quest to save Hyrule from the sorcerer and his master, Ganondorf. During this quest he won the three Pendants Of Virtue, awakened Evil's Bane from the Pillar of Courage, and recovered the Ocarina of Light. With this he entered the sacred realm to save Zelda who had been sent there by Agahnim. He finally did this after recovering the powers of the six other sages that had been encased in crystals, using their powers to enter the Pyramid Of Power, getting the Silver Arrow from the Fairy Queen, defeating a dark vision of himself to save Zelda then fighting Ganondorf twice. Once in Hyrule and the second time in the Triforce chamber, defeating him twice.

During the final fight in the Triforce Chamber Link was blessed with the Triforce Mark of Courage which, like the other two, is on the back of his right hand. Afterwards After he won the final battle the Triforce was effectively his, by the fact that if he touched the golden triangles and made a wish it would come true. However Link has never used the power of the Triforce in this way instead only coming to it for advice and asking it to unofficially join him and Zelda in marriage as well as destiny, leading to the two having a telepathic bond. Link was also knighted as Sir Link, Lord of Eastern Palace and Kokiri Forest by the king for his heroic effort after he and Zelda returned to Hyrule. 

Princess Zelda:

The Master Sage, Zelda was born motherless as her mother had died while giving birth, Zelda was brought up by her father and her Sheikah attendant Impa. Zelda has not had many friends during her childhood only Impa, her attendant, and Malon, The girl from Lon Lon Ranch. She was nine when Link came into her life, after Dante found him knocked out in the Sacred Forest Meadow. She instantly felt the need to know this young boy and after the healer had finished with him, she nursed him back to health. Nearly instantly after he had woken up they had forged a special friendship at first with out him knowing she was the princess. However even with him finding out that she was he still treated her as he did before hand, only with him being more formal in some places.

When Link ran away Zelda slipped into a slight depression, no longer going out to play outside, but staying in the castle's inner courtyard working on her flower garden. It was while she was doing this that Link returned, with a sword and shield on his back. But Zelda was not frightened by this as he acted the same as he had before he had gone, in fact a lot happier. It was then Link introduced her to Navi and told her that Saria was indeed his sister. They stayed in that inner courtyard talking like so until Link was caught by Impa and was therefore grounded by Dante until they all found out about the incident with the Stalchildren from Talon.

During the next few years Zelda took up archery in which she was a natural, looked after her flower garden and read the books from the castle library. At the end she ended up tutoring Link at archery and teaching him the basic at reading the old Hylian language. It was during this period that Zelda started to realise that she was falling in love with Link even though she refused to admit it. However her happiness evaporated at the same time as Link's due to the nightmares and the appearance of Agahnim.

After Link saved her from the sorcerer's hands and they went there separate ways. Impa took Zelda to a secret Sheikah village where she was safe until Agahnim found them. The only reason the village was not burnt down was thanks to the fact that Link arrived there in time to challenge Agahnim. The battle was a stalemate but Agahnim still captured Zelda and sent her into the sacred realm while Link could only watch.

After Ganondorf had used her powers with the six crystals to brake the seal, she was locked in the dungeon of the Pyramid Of Power. It was there that she watched a more powerful Link take on a dark image of himself and come out triumphant using the power of Evil's Bane and Holy, the Light medallion. During the next battle with Link fighting Ganondorf on the battlements of Hyrule Castle she watched from the sidelines. When Ganondorf retreated back into the scared realm and Link went after him, her love for Link forced her to go after him. When she did, she was given the Triforce Mark Of Wisdom and using its powers she helped Link finish him once and for all.

It was during this battle that she told Link that she was in love with him and they had their first kiss. After the battle was over she was given a Fairy Bow and a set of magical arrows that had been blessed by Nayru the sister Goddess Of Wisdom. Also the Triforce joined her and Zelda in marriage as well as destiny. Even though her father dismisses her marriage because there was no one to prove it happened, Zelda will do absolutely anything to stay true to Link even if it means giving up the throne for him.

Navi:

Link's Fairy Partner, ever since she was assigned to be Link's guardian fairy she has never left her partners side. A fairy with a vast knowledge about Hyrule and monster's weak spots, Navi and Link make a perfect partnership especially in battle. The Only time Navi has ever been forced to leave Link's side was in the first battle with Ganondorf when the waves of darkness he created stopped her from getting anywhere near the battle.

Saria:

Link's twin sister and the Sage of the Forest. Saria and Link were both brought into the village at the same time but because Saria hair had turned green thanks to the Deku Tree's sap had a guardian fairy the Kokiri thought that she was one of them. After they began to talk again telepathically and the Kokiri know she isn't one of them. Saria's duty is to the Kokiri children and the Deku Tree. However if Link was to ask for her help she would come running.

Impa:

Princess Zelda's attendant and the Sage of Shadows. Impa is a Sheikah, the shadow people who have served the Royal family for centuries. Though her first concerns and duties are to Zelda, Impa also feels that her duty is to Link too. Because of this she hands out the same type of care and wisdom to Link as she does to Zelda. She also believed correctly that Link's return with an Ocarina was a sign of what he was to become. Nowadays Impa acts as Zelda's mentor and link to the other Sages

Rauru:

The old and wise Sage of Light. Rauru is a treasure trove of wisdom and was also the guardian of the Triforce before Ganondorf found it. If it hadn't been for Rauru Link would never have found his way through the Pyramid Of Power.

Darunia:

The chief of the Gorons and the Sage of Fire. Darunia is Link's 'Sworn Brother' and because of his respect for the hero has named his son after him. Darunia will do anything for Link if he needed help and is one of Link's closest friends.

Princess Ruto:

The princess of the Zora's, the Sage of Water and a general tomboy. Link isn't sure if he should value her friendship or fear her like a disease. Ruto has a huge crush on Link after he rescued her from the Ice cavern and still insists that Link is engaged to her even though she knows he loves Zelda. However this problem still hasn't got in the way of the friendship between herself and Zelda and it will never as long as either of them lives.

Nabooru:

Chief of the Gerudo thieves and the Sage of Spirit. Nabooru is a modern Robin Hood and has changed the blood sucking Gerudo to act the same as herself. Even though they still ambush by passers they will only take what can easily be placed and they have a policy of no killing. Even though he is a male and never steals anything for them, Link is a member of the Gerudo and has access to their facilities.

Salina:

The 'Sage' of Time. Even though she is the champion of Naheria, the Goddess of Time she is known as a sage due to mystical abilities she has over time. Residing in the Chamber of Time inside the Pyramid of Power, Salina has the ability to manipulate time, however like the Goddess of Time herself she does not use her powers for no good reason.

Malon:

A farm girl who will inherit Lon Lon Ranch, Malon has become a successful horse breeder and was the original owner of Epona. One of both link and Zelda's most trusted friends, she is willing to listen to their problems and dish out her own style of advice. She also refuses to stop calling Link 'Fairy Boy'.

Epona:

Link's faithful horse, which was given to him as a thank you for rescuing Malon from the Stalchildren. When Link calls her through the magic of his Ocarina or his on her back urging her on. Epona is the fastest horse in all the land, even when Link in is full dash he cannot beat Epona in a full out gallop,

Farore:

The Sister Goddess of Courage, even though her spirit has left to the higher realm her essence is encased in the Triforce Fragment of Courage. Farore is responsible for creating all life in Hyrule and therefore the power of her Triforce Fragment and of its mark is healing magic, a power Link can use well, even on himself. Even though it is against the rules of the Goddesses, Farore uses every opportunity to help her champion when he needs or asks for it. However while Power has the ability to stand alone, Wisdom and Courage must not.

Nayru:

The Sister Goddess of wisdom, even though her spirit has left to the higher realm her essence is encased in the Triforce Fragment of Wisdom. Nayru is responsible for creating the spirit of the law and therefore the power of her Triforce Fragment and of its mark is defensive magic. Nayru will stick to the rules of the Goddesses like glue but however she will also help her champion when she must. However while Power has the ability to stand alone, Wisdom and Courage must not.

Din:

The Sister Goddess of Power, even though her spirit has left to the higher realm her essence is encased in the Triforce Fragment of Power. Din is responsible turning the barren lands of Hyrule in land that could hold life and therefore the power of her Triforce Fragment is of offensive magic. There are few champions of Din that can hold her power without becoming corrupted, it is best if Nayru's champion is there to help the champion through this time. However while Power has the ability to stand alone, Wisdom and Courage must not.

Naheria:

The Goddess of Time, the overseer of the Goddess realm, Naheria is also sometimes referred to as the rule keeper. When it comes to the Goddess rules she is the judge and jury all rolled into one. Naheria constantly watches over Farore, the Sister Goddess of Courage who she believes to be a bit of rouge, but inwardly respects for her loyalty to the world she helped create.

   [1]: mailto:henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=16113



	2. Holder Of Light: Chapter One

**"Holder Of Light" Chapter 1**

**By HenryCH (**[henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk][1]**)**

* * *

_Overall Summery: After Link telling her of a strange warning, Zelda tries and fails to discover who is the new holder of the Triforce Mark of Power. However while Link is trying to help Zelda, he must also try and stop the murders of a rouge Sheikah who has a fetish for collecting a certain human organ._

_Part summery: On the night before Link is to be knighted, he has a disturbing dream._

_DISCLAIMER: All the characters from 'The Legend of Zelda' Series belong to Nintendo so please don't sue me. Also there are pieces of information I used from _[_Darkness Rising_][2]_ by Alex Foster. Especially One Phase that I just couldn't get out of my mind._

_'__Power may stand alone, but Wisdom and Courage must not'_

* * *

She watched the world below with a hint of pride for her champions work but also a hint of apprehension of the events that about to happen in Hyrule. "Worried, Goddess of Courage?" Farore turned towards the voice looking straight at Naheria, the Goddess of Time. Steeling herself against the keeper of the rules she turned towards her.

"Of course, Goddess of Time." She replied looking at the golden goddess for a moment before turning back to her previous direction looking down at Hyrule once from her place in the goddess realm once again.

"I know you too well, Farore. Tell me your thoughts." She moved up to look down upon Hyrule.

"It is time for Din to decide on her next Champion. I have now fears for both the land that I created life upon and the champions of both myself and Nayru." She explained her eyes never leaving its current position.

"I must remind you Goddess of Courage of our highest rule, never to make contact with those from another realm." She paused to sigh. "However I have a feeling that the coming event will effect all of the realms including ours. This is the part where I would tell you not to go with you instants, but I fear that if nothing is done all shall be lost."

"I do not understand you, Naheria, what are you saying?" Farore said turning back towards the creator of time.

"Contact your champion and bestow him this warning, but heed my warning, Goddess of Courage, do not give him any clues to who the new champion is or how far the effects will travel." The harsh tone of voice and the fact that she, unwillingly, had let one of the rules she work so hard to uphold, be broken showed how important this situation had become quite grim indeed. Turning away from her view of Hyrule, Farore prepared to take herself down a realm where both Goddess, and her champion could co-exist without worry. In another word the realm of dreams.

---

Link suddenly realised that he was no longer kneeling in the room Zelda had insisted he use while he was in vigil, while he would have rather spent his final day as an unmarked Knight Of The Triforce, either by watching over something or practicing archery. To be honest anything that allowed him to be closer to Zelda than being in the opposite wing of the castle.

However he could not dwell on such things, he had to concentrate on the currently more important question. _'Where in the blazes of darkness am I?'_

In a quick burst of panic, he reached behind him, instantly relaxing with touch the well known feel of Evil's Bane's hilt, from where it lay, in it's scabbard, on his back, behind the protection of the Mirror Shield. "Welcome _Courageous One_." He turned towards the voice seeing something he had seen in pictures, from books in the castle but never thought he would ever see himself.

He kneeled in front of the golden figure in front of him, drawing Evil's Bane, resting the point on the platform as a sign of respect, the calming green aura surrounding her, as it could only be a 'her', instantly giving her distinctive identity away. "My Goddess." He breathed now refusing to look away from the platform he stood upon.

Smiling the Goddess of Courage moved up to her champion, affectionately cupping his chin and raising his eye level to met hers. "You do not have to act so humble in front of me, my champion, raise." He did as she asked placing Evil's Bane back into its scabbard. "I have come to inform you on an event that will arise in the future, my sister Din will soon choose a new champion, I have a feeling that this will lead to major problems you the land you have vowed to protect."

He moved back a step. "Does Zelda know about this?" He asked. 

"I'm afraid not, as champions of destiny, you are more attuned to the waves of darkness that give you both your nightmares. This is why your dreams are comprehensible than the_ Wise One'_s. This allows us to met easier this way than Nayru and your princess may."

"I understand." He replied.

"Of course, just because you are blessed with the Mark of Courage does not mean you do not possess any wisdom." She said as Link looked on intrigues with what the Goddess was telling him. "Wisdom and Courage are not as separate as we would suggest they should be, even though they can stand against Power separately, they are more effective when they work together." She stopped again, this time taking Link's gauntleted hands and touching her lips to them. "If there is one thing you take away from this conversation it must be this. While Power may stand alone, Wisdom and Courage must not."

"I doubt I will ever forget this conversation, my Goddess, but I shall hold that close to my heart." He replied

"Please, my champion, heed my warning for both of ours sakes." With that there was a flash of light surrounding them both in a blinding white, with that the Goddess of Courage vanished back to the realm from where she came.

---

"Link?" He finally returned from the trance he had entered, slowly moving from the position of prayer he had been in. The slight cramp made him wonder just how long that conversation had actually been. "Ah, your finally back with us." He turned to see that Impa was standing beside him, with a pile of clothing in her hands, Rauru standing right beside her.

"Come now young Link it's time for you to finish your preparation." The old and wise Sage told him as Impa placed his clothing on the table.

He moved over to his clothes, gathering his own touches to his clothing. The Red Chain Mail, the Mirror Shield, the Pegasus Boots, the Gauntlets of Power and Evil's Bane itself, of course he would not have it on his back until he received it back from the king after he was knighted. However at the moment that took the sidelines. "I need to see Zelda." He told Impa.

"You know that it is officially not allowed for you to see her?" Rauru told him.

"I know but it's important that I speak with her." He replied as he picked up his clothing.

"Alright." Impa replied. "But get yourself ready first." He nodded in reply before vanishing behind a dressing screen.

Rauru started going over the basics of the ceremony and of course what he had to reply to the things said by both himself and the King. Link emerged from behind the screen, attaching his scabbard and then hooking the Mirror Shield into position. Finally he put the Gauntlets of Power over the leather gloves he wore. He repeated the replies told to him by the Sage of Light before saying to Impa. "How do I look?"

Impa smiled as she looked over the young knight. "Just as you are supposed to look." He had a silk green tunic of the Kokiri style, representing the region he was about to be granted, to which he had under a pair of white legging and undershirt, representing his purity and undying belief in the Goddesses. Over this and the Red Chain Mail he wore a green cloak with red linings to finish off the effect. He finished the look with the five Medallions of the old knight lords being displayed on the slots in the reverse side of his shield and wearing the Pendants of Virtue around his neck, Power and Wisdom underneath his tunic while the Pendant of Courage was plain in sight.

"You look great!" A tiny voice replied as Navi flew in the window and landed on his shoulder.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get ready Nav'." He replied as he tugged open his collar a bit allowing the guardian fairy to fly into her usual resting place.

"Do you know how hard it is to get and retain the correct glow mast Link." Navi replied teasingly still not completely hidden.

"I'll take that in mind next time." He replied bemused then he turned back to Impa.

"Of course." She opened the door before Rauru proceeded her in leaving after which he turned back to Link.

"Darunia will meet you outside the Sanctuary quarter of an hour before the event begins. You have until then to do what you wish." Both Impa and Rauru turned and walked away.

When they had gone Link used his Chin to nudge Navi. "Navi, I have a question about the Goddess Rules."

She flew out so she was hovering in front of him. "Shoot." She replied.

"Are there, any rules at all, about them making contact with us?" He asked.

"Well just the most sacred of rules, preventing them from doing so." She started bobbing up and down to show that facts importance.

"So there's no way they can do it?" He wanted to rule out that this may have been trickery before he barged in on Zelda and made an idiot out of himself.

"Just because it isn't allowed, doesn't mean that it can't be done." She replied. "If a Goddess wishes to contact someone, they will bring themselves and the person they wish to contact into a realm where they both can co-exist. Usually a realm like the one of dreams."

"What's the penalty if they are caught?"

"Oh just being banished from the Goddess realm completely." She replied with mock deadpan. "Hold on? Was that why you were out of it back then? You were contacted by..?"

"Farore." He finished for her. "This has to be serious." He started down the corridor into the opposite wing of the castle heading for Zelda's bed chambers.

"What was so important that she would break such a rule?"

"Maybe…" He stopped as he reached the main door after passing the two guards. "It doesn't matter Navi at the moment I have to talk to Zelda." He knocked on the large door.

"Oh Nayru, I'll wait out here for you. Watching you two in the Triforce chamber alone was more than enough mush than I would want to see in my lifetime. "

"Have it your way." Link replied before the door was opened.

"Master Link?" Alison on of Zelda's maidens asked as she stared through the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to the princess." He stated. "It's of the utmost importance."

"But you are in vigil, I thought you were not allowed to see her." She said not allowing him past.

"Alison who is it?" He heard Zelda call from inside the chamber.

"It's master Link, your highness." She replied.

"Show him in." She replied.

"But your highness, I thought…" Alison started to object.

"Don't worry Alison, let him through." She moved to the side and allowed Link to enter the chamber. He looked on at her slightly breathless. "You may go Alison, tell the guards not to let anyone through."

"Yes your highness." She curtsied before she left.

As soon as she had Link made his comment. "You look fantastic." He knew that when they were alone he had no need for formality.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Oh yes." She wore a formal blue gown with ivory decorations and elbow length gloves. Her hair was tucked back behind her tiara but was still as she always had it.

"You look very dashing yourself, my hero." She replied her voice turning husky. "But what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"I'm going to go on a limb and guess it's important." She replied, her tone teasing him in her usual manner.

"I think I was just contacted by the Goddess of Courage." He told her.

"What?" Zelda replied slightly unsure what to make of that remark.

"Before you say it isn't possible, I already checked with Navi."

"Oh Link it isn't that I don't believe you, it's just it's against the rules of the goddesses."

"I know." He started to scratch his scalp. "She told me that Din was going to choose her next champion…"

"This is bad." She cut in, we only found out about Ganondorf through our nightmares, then it was too late to do anything.

"I don't think that it's only restricted to here either." Link added.

"What do you mean?" She asked intrigued.

"I thought you were meant to be the wise one." He teased, instantly being playfully thumped on his arm. "Okay! It was just I had a feeling that she was holding back on me."

"I think I understand Link and I think your asking me to look into this." She stated.

"Yes. We have to look into it. What I was asking for was your help. Can I take it I have it?"

"Of course you do Link." She purred grinning wickedly. "For a price."

He looked at her in mock amazement before saying. "And what would that be?"

"How about a kiss?" She answered seductively.

"In advance?" He replied amused.

"Of course." She took his face in her hands before she kissed him, when the separated for well needed air she added. "I love you."

"I know." Link replied. Before he could continue there was a knock at the door. Followed by the voice of the one they both knew well.

"Zelda? We have less than an hour before the coach arrives." Her father's voice boomed through the door. "You need to come for your breakfast."

"Okay father!" She shouted in reply.

"I love you too." Link whispered. "I take that as my sign that I have to leave."

"I'm afraid so." She replied disappointed.

"Did you sneak it in?"

"Yes it's in the top draw of my desk." He moved there and pulled out his Longshot instantly afterwards they both moved onto the balcony.

"I'll see you later today?" He asked.

"I'll be right next to my father." He smiled at this taking her by the back of her head and giving her on final kiss before getting ready to jump the balcony.

"Hold on. There's one thing I hadn't told you." He turned back to her before repeating the words Farore had told him earlier. "While Power may stand alone, Wisdom and Courage must not." With that he aimed for the roof of the stables and fired, allowing himself to be pulled across the gap.

_End Of Chapter 1_

   [1]: mailto:henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=16113



	3. Holder Of Light: Chapter Two

**"Holder Of Light" Chapter 2**

**By HenryCH (**[****henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk****][1]**)**

* * *

_Overall Summery: After Link telling her of a strange warning, Zelda tries and fails to discover who is the new holder of the Triforce Mark of Power. However while Link is trying to help Zelda, he must also try and stop the murders of a rouge Sheikah who has a fetish for collecting a certain human organ._

_Part summery: Link is knighted but a dark event instant shadows it. Link also tells his worries to his sister._

_DISCLAIMER: All the characters from 'The Legend of Zelda' Series belong to Nintendo so please don't sue me. Also there are pieces of information I used from _[_Darkness Rising_][2]_ by Alex Foster. Especially One Phrase that I just couldn't get out of my mind._

_'Power may stand alone, but Wisdom and Courage must not'_

* * *

He moved into the surrounding area of the Sanctuary about half an hour before the ceremony was to begin, bring Epona to a stop, he then dismounted, allowing the waiting squire to take his horse aside for him, wondering for a second if he would be able to bed the still slightly wild mare.

He looked around to see that people were indeed beginning to gather looking for people he knew. The first one was Darunia, waiting for him outside the main door as Rauru said he would, he also noted the presence of Ruto, luckily not having noticed him and therefore talking to her lady in waiting, then Nabooru, chatting up about at least half of the Hylian nobility, most hiding in fear of the Gerudo Warrior and finally Saria and a entourage of Kokiri children sitting down near the small flower garden, Navi instantly flying over there to talk to Meku, Saria's fairy. His sister noticed him, flashing one of her usual friendly smiles, that he instantly returned, starting to move towards her.

"Hey." She greeted softly standing up and giving him a usual peak of the cheek.

"Hi." He replied giving her the usual bear hug. "I'm glad you've come."

"I was only happy to." She replied before going up to Link and whispering "You really didn't think I was going to miss one of the most important event of your life and the ammo I'm bound to collect at the banquet afterwards." She added with a hint of mischief in her voice.

Laughing in reply he bent in so the surrounding couldn't hear and asked. "How did you get the children to come with you?" He noted that the Kokiri were panicky about leaving the forest because of their belief that it would lead to death.

"Simple, I told them as long as they stay in the same area as me and didn't lose me, they would be fine." This caused them both to giggle.

"Listen I could use a sibling to listen to me, you up to the challenge?" He teased.

"Of course. Hold on a second." She turned to the Kokiri telling them to stay here while she talked to Link. Finally they began to walk around the old church as they used to walk around the forest, however, there was no games of hide and seek or other games. "So how are you feeling about the whole thing?"

"Yes, at least they won't call me 'master' anymore." He chuckled.

"Well your correct _Master_ Link, but you seem to be worried about something. I can always tell."

"Really?" He challenged.

"Your brow is all wrinkled as it usually is when you're worried." She noted.

"I always said you were wise milady." He joked with her. "I received a warning that Din has or is close to deciding on her next champion and both Zelda and I agree that it may cause serious consequences on Hyrule."

"I know what your saying Link. Ganondorf and Agahnim all over again." Her voice slowed down thinking about her time on the sorcerer's table, having her powers ripped away from her by his dark and vile magic.

"I told Zelda and she's looking into ways of tracing the marking." Link replied. "Anything you can suggest would be helpful."

"I thought that all the marks resonated when they were in the same room together." She noted.

"The only problem is that whoever it may be may not even be in Hyrule." Link sighed as they turned back the way they came the ambience covered with a shroud of silence.

"Now what's really bothering you?" Saria asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" Link asked indignantly.

"Oh come on Link, I can read you like a book, little brother" He instantly decided to cut in.

"We're twins Saria, there is no age difference between us!" He replied giving her a playful shove.

"Yea, anyway, if I know my _LITTLE_ brother, as well as think I do I can instantly say that it has something to do with your 'unofficial' wife." She empathised the word little in her own unique way of sweet mockery, but turned serious on the mention of Zelda.

"First will you knock it off with calling me the 'little brother'?" He instantly replied killing that joked before it could get any worse. Then "Did you tell anyone?"

"You told me not to, so I didn't." This lead into a smile. "You do know that I am happy for you."

"That I have no doubt in, _Sar._ I think that tonight Zelda is planning to tell the King that we married and to be honest I don't know how he'll react." He was going to continue but then there came a holler from the door..

"Brother!" Darunia shouted across from the doorway. "The ceremony is about to begin!"

He turned to Saria with a smile. "It looks like our time is up."

"I know." She smiled in return. "Link. As long as you love Zelda and she loves you nothing else matters."

His smile widened. "Thanks sis, now get in there with you little entourage of Kokiri and enjoy."

"I will." She hugged him before she headed towards the door before turning back to him and saying. "You know I like to think that mum and dad would be as proud of you as I am little brother. Because I'm very proud." With that she signalled to the Kokiri and they all vanished inside Link also heading towards his destiny. As a proper Knight of The Triforce.

---

Alya, owner of the Hylian Inn looked out of her kitchen window to see Hyrule market empty. Everyone had gone to see the ceremony where Link would be knighted, however even though she had wanted to go she had work that needed to be done before they opened the bar tonight. She turned away from the window and carried on drying the ale mugs and goblets, allowing herself the think of what might be happening over there, right at this minute.

She was so caught up in her daydream she never noticed the man enter through the door as quiet as the shadows, never sensed him draw closer to her, drawing out a small crossbow pistol from his belt, never heard the bolt being loaded. But she did feel the bolt enter her neck piercing her wind pipe, see the hand that came around to cover her face, taste the blood as it entered her mouth, heard the evil laugh the man let out as he pulled out a small dagger and she smelt her own fears as the man drove the dagger into her chest, knowing that she would never feel, see, taste, hear or smell ever again.

---

He couldn't help but smile as he moved up towards the alter, with Darunia at his side, Link looked up at Harkinian, King of Hyrule but more importantly his eyes fell on Zelda and her attendant Impa. He smiled at her allowing his eyes to pass across the words he could not say at this moment, he smiled as he heard her reply caress his mind. Zelda had always been good at telepathy and other mind skills due to her being the Master Sage but since she had been blessed with the Triforce Mark of Wisdom and their bonding by the Triforce her skills had greatly improved. He finally reached the front of the Sanctuary where Rauru stood at the front, he looked at Link for a moment before he began.

"Citizens of Hyrule. We have all gathered here today to honour a hero. A hero whose adventures, will no doubt, become a legend. I talk about this young man in front of us. Master Link, the final descendant of the Knights of The Triforce and the chosen champion of the Sister Goddess of Courage, Farore. We all owe our thanks to this man for rescuing our peaceful land from the clutches of the sorcerer Agahnim and his foul master Ganondorf. Link, in light of your undying courage and honour, to both the throne and the citizens of Hyrule, it has been decided by his royal highness, King Harkinian to give you the highest honour he can bestow upon you. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Sage of Light." Link replied as he had been told, bowing his head in a gesture before Rauru moved back and Harkinian came forward. And nodded to Darunia who picked up and presented Evil's Bane to the king, running his finger over the blade the king began.

"I have been told, legend and legend about this sword in my hand, Evil's Bane, the legendary Master Sword. This is a blade that evil may never touch, he also told me that you would be the one to become the holder of this magnificent blade. However I had not believed him and I admit I considered you a rouge in your younger days, young man. But you have proved me wrong, you have pulled this magical blade from the pillar where it once slept and joined it's power with your own to smite the evil that tried to devastate this land on which we are standing upon. You also rescued my daughter from the hands of evil that my misjudgement put her into, for both of these I owe you my thanks and my undying respect . Link, please kneel before me." He took Evil's Bane by the handle.

"As you wish sire." Link replied kneeling down in the tradition pose.

"Master Link, it is my wish to bestow upon you this honour." He tapped his left shoulder. "I knight you Sir Link Of the Knights of The Triforce, Lord of Eastern Palace and protector of Kokiri Forest." He tapped his other shoulder at this point. "Do you accept this honour."

"With all my heart your majesty." Link replied keeping his head bowed.

The King smiled as he took Link's right hand and placed the signet ring of the Knights of The Triforce on his index finger. "From now on all those in this kingdom shall refer to you as Sir Link. Arise Sir Link and be recognised." With a smile Link got back onto his feet to see the King hold out Evil's Bane in front of him. "This belongs to you Sir Link." Link took the blade from the king running his hand along Evil's Bane before placing it in the scabbard, where it belongs. The next thing he knew everyone was cheering as other knights came up to him to congratulate him. Everyone started to head outside towards the elegant feast that had now been set up outside.

As he started to leave Link noticed the figure coming up to the king, he had a feeling making him stay where he was as Navi flew on to his shoulder. "Congratulations Link!"

"Don't Navi. You know I could never had done it without you." He replied as what he could now recognise as a royal messenger moved to the king.

"Yes lad." The king looked upon the young messenger, Link moving closer to the pair a feeling of trouble filling his mind. Zelda instantly turning from talking to Ruto to look at what is going on.

"I come with unpleasant news your majesty that has happened during this event" He stopped for a second trying to figure out how to say what he must.

"Come now lad. Spit it out." The king said no longer having the happiness he had in his voice.

"Murder sire. Someone has been murdered."

_End Of Chapter 2_

   [1]: mailto:henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=16113



	4. Holder Of Light: Chapter Three

**"Holder Of Light" Chapter 3**

**By HenryCH (**[henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk][1]**)**

* * *

_Overall Summery: After Link telling her of a strange warning, Zelda tries and fails to discover who is the new holder of the Triforce Mark of Power. However while Link is trying to help Zelda, he must also try and stop the murders of a rouge Sheikah who has a fetish for collecting a certain human organ. -NOTE Glossary has been modified_

_Part summery: The king and Link go to the murder sight and Link discovers that this maybe more than a simple murder. Meanwhile back at the castle Zelda and the other Sages all start looking into ways of locating the new holder of the Triforce Mark of Power. Link also faces a race he never thought he would ever have to face again._

_DISCLAIMER: All the characters from 'The Legend of Zelda' Series belong to Nintendo so please don't sue me. Also there are pieces of information I used from _[_Darkness Rising_][2]_ by Alex Foster. Especially One Phrase that I just couldn't get out of my mind._

_'__Power may stand alone, but Wisdom and Courage must not'_

* * *

"A gruesome sight." The king said as he moved towards the scene. "Did anyone see what happened?"

"No sire." General Armeg. "Her husband was out at the time at Sir Link's knighting, whoever did this timed it perfectly."

"Anything you can tell me." The king asked in return.

"Well we think that whoever has done this must be possessed or plagued in the mind. We imagine that she was killed by a dagger of some kind, however we can rule out a combat knife the cuts are too fine. She's been badly cut up and the husband found it hard to identify her"

It was then Link moved forward, Navi in tow. He turned to the king before asking. "May I have a quick look over, sire."

"If you wish Sir Link." He replied.

Link instantly removed his Gauntlets and gloves revealing the Triforce Mark of Courage to the surrounding air. "Do you mind?" He held his hand wear out to a squire.

"Of course milord." The squire replied as Link looked over the body.

"Who else has looked over her?" Link asked.

"Just myself milord, the physician is on the way as we speak." The general replied as Link kneeled next to the woman instantly looking at the piecing in her neck.

"I don't think that the dagger was the only murder weapon." He replied as he pulled out a small crossbow bolt out of the woman's neck.

"I've never seen a bolt that small before." Armeg replied seeing the bolt.

"Also who ever did this must be very clever." He turned back to the general. "I don't think this was just for murder, why would he or she use both a crossbow and a dagger?" It was then he smelt it. "Can you smell that?"

"You mean the alcohol?" Armeg asked.

"Yes but it's coming from between her legs." Link replied not even looking that way. "He's clever alright, clever and sick."

"I don't think I want to know" The king said before anyone else could ask Link what me meant.

"Trust me, sire. You don't." Link looked over the cuts again. "She has to be cut open like this for a reason, as if being killed and violated wasn't bad enough."

"Link!" Navi exclaimed bobbing up and down as she always did when something is important. "I can't feel any sort of soul resonance from the body."

"What?" The king asked the small fairy.

"The reason that fairies can revive someone is due to the soul still being in the body, but even if it has left the body it leaves a resonance mark in the heart." Navi explained.

"I wonder?" Link held his right hand up, his left hand gripping the middle of the forearm while he concentrated. The Triforce Mark of Courage glowed before he ran his hand above the body. "I can't sense any residual mystical energy. That confirms it."

"I don't want to sound like an idiot milord but what are you talking about?" Armeg asked him scratching his head.

"Everyone has some level of mystical energy stored in the body with their soul. The Sages, the Princess Zelda and myself all have unusually high levels of this energy as well as some mages, witches, necromancers, you get the idea. Mine is caused by the Triforce Mark of Courage and Zelda's is increased by her mark."

"Why would someone want someone else's heart?" Armeg asked.

"I'm not sure, I would have to check with Impa or Rauru. Also I have to find out what could fire this." He pointed to the bolt. "Sir I wish with your permission to oversee this investigation." Link said as he turned to his king.

"Permission granted Sir Link." Harkinian replied as he turned back towards the door. "I think I've seen enough. For all our sakes Sir Link, find this manic and stop him." With that the king of Hyrule left the murder scene most of the squires leaving with him.

Link nodded to the squire holding his gauntlets and gloves and he passed him back his equipment. Link smiled in thanks before he pulled the black cloth back over the body. This defiantly wasn't the beginning of anything good.

---

Zelda gathered with the other Sages in one of the castles private meeting rooms. She sat on an old mahogany chair, looking out the window, the other sages were all spread out through the room talking to themselves wondering why they had all been summoned. Finally Zelda turned towards the Sages. "I have summoned you here today for your guidance." She started gaining all the sages attention. "Link came to me this morning telling me that he had received a message from his patron goddess, Farore. The Goddess of power will soon be choosing a new champion soon and we are not sure on who it shall be. I gathered you all here to ask you if any of you know anyway to locate this man before the nightmares begin."

Rauru, who had been standing next the chair Ruto had vacated was the first to reply. "Your highness I am not too sure on this subject, this is the focal area of the Sages of Shadow and Forest."

Zelda turned to Impa who had been in the shadows by the bookcase all the time. "I think that there is a way, that is noted in the book of prophecies that is stored in the Triforce Chamber in the Sacred Realm. I feel that we would all have to be there to do as it shall tell us."

It was then Saria came in. "As you all know the Pillar Of Courage is on a sacred platform. The pillar itself is in the middle of an engraved Triforce, facing the Triforce Fragment of Courage. Surrounding the Triforce, there are the markings of our six powers."

"You mean engravings of the Crystals." Came a new voice from the doorway. Zelda looked that way to see that Link had entered the room, she watched him bow to her before he continued. "If Evil's Bane is placed back into the Pillar Of Courage it will instantly take those on the platform into the Triforce Chamber, as long as they are in the correct position."

"You mean that if Zelda is on the Triforce Fragment of Wisdom and we are on the engraftments of our particular elements then we can all enter the Triforce chamber." Ruto put in her two rupees.

Link nodded in reply before Zelda began to speak. "Well if that's the case then I suggest that we all met at the Sacred Forest meadow in two days time." They all nodded their agreements followed by Zelda dismissing them.

It was then Link decided to broach the subject. "Oh by the way can Impa and Rauru please stay here for a moment. I need to ask you something."

Everyone else left, Saria and Nabooru having to escort Ruto out of the room. With this Link turned to Impa. "A body was found in the Hylian Inn, she was the landlady and was mysteriously and her heart was taken." He saw Zelda put her hand over her mouth. "Impa, I found this lodged into the victim's neck." He handed her the crossbow bolt. "I know you're the one to come to when it comes to unusual weaponry. So if you can you find what may have fired this bolt ?" Link asked.

"You won't need me for two days?" Impa turned to Zelda.

"No Impa. If I need you I'll call." Zelda replied.

"Rauru what can you tell me about using the heart in necromancy?" Link asked.

"Usually it will be an amplifier for a spell of some sort but for which type I cannot tell you, as it was a Hylian heart taken it could be an unlimited array of spells. I'm sorry young Knight." Link innerly swore at this comment, now he had to rely on Impa for a lead before the next killing"However I have a feeling this is related to your dream from the Goddess and may even lead to the coming of the champion of Power."

Link nodded looking out into the courtyard. "Why's Nabooru still out there?" Link asked.

"I think she has an appointment with father." Zelda replied.

"Talking about your father. I know I told you I wouldn't do this but when are you going to tell him?" She turned to look him in the eyes instantly showing that against his ongoing doubts, she wasn't feeling any remorse for what had been done in the Triforce chamber.

"I was planning to tell him now." She replied taking his hands in hers.

"Err, what are you talking about?" Rauru asked but was ignored at that moment.

"I don't think that's wise. He was at the murder sight, the guards told me that he had never acted so grave in his life." Link replied.

"I'm I taking it correctly that you two have become…_lovers_?" Rauru asked, causing Link to smile.

"In a way Rauru, you're right but not as you think." He then went into the situation about the marriage by the Triforce again for the third time.

"Well congratulations you two. I think that the best thing to do is for you to make it official, give me the word and I'll set up the Sanctuary in an instant."

Link smiled at the old Sage as they began into the courtyard.

---

The Dark God's plan was in motion but he had to make sure that his servant's plan prevailed. The Knight was ruining it all, if his servant was forced to draw it the long way the Goddess would be onto him, not that that was a problem, just be highly inconvenient. He looked at the Knight, noting neither he nor the Princess had their bows with them, taking this into account he began twisting the links in the realms choosing one race that may prevail. It was time for a test of the Triforce Mark of Courage's power… And the power of its holder.

---

Link instantly sensed their presence even though they were masters of disguise. He turned towards where Impa and Zelda were talking to Nabooru and called out. "Impa, get Zelda inside!" He drew Evil's Bane from its scabbard and unhooked the Mirror Shield, suddenly wishing he hadn't left his bow in his chambers. With this Navi cam straight to life turning yellow as she sensed them too.

"Oh no. They can't of." With this three Garo Ninjas appeared in front of Link, one instantly attacking. However Link wasn't shocked for long as he leaped to the left keeping the enemy out of reach before he lunged forward catching it on the sleeve causing it to fall. He pulled the Mirror shield up quickly as another tried to hit him with their dangerous blades, kicking this one back he felt the power of Evil's Bane enter him as he swung at the third, who attempted to block, however Link's weapon was no normal blade, it cut through the Garo's blade like it was make of butter, killing the Garo and causing him to vanish, he twisted his body allowing the Mirror shield to slip onto his fore arm as his other hand joined it's counterpart on the hilt of Evil's Bane twisting the blade as it slashed the first Garo killing him just as quickly. Another five appeared just like the others, Link saw in the corner of his eye Nabooru pull out her two Gerudo Cutlass blades and rush to help him.

"Navi, I'm going to finish this." Link shouted.

"Got ya." Navi replied as she flew over to Nabooru keeping her out of the melee. Link move into position as he started to chant in Hylian, the ancient words that had been engraved into his mind, words that let the mystical energies begin to flow freely followed by one whisper word.

"Ether." The Water Medallion began to glow as Link spun around energy storing in Evil's Bane before he stopped holding the weapon straight into the air, blue energy started to surround the blade followed by an energy dome beginning to form. The energy in the sword blasted into the dome causing it to expand, every thing the dome touched had a small glaze of ice and the Garo Ninjas then became ice statues. The spell finished the rest of the ice melted in the heat apart from the five Garo statues. Moving up to each of them, Link killed each one with Evil's Bane, seeing as he hadn't the Megaton Hammer.

"What the hell was that?" Nabooru asked.

"Ether, the magical spell encased in the Water Medallion, very handy actually." Link explained.

"I'll bet." Nabooru replied as Rauru, Impa and Zelda came back over.

"Who in the light were they?" Impa asked 

"Garo Ninjas, a tribe of warriors that watched over Ikana, the village of outcasts, but that was in the Sacred realm." Link stated as he looked over at Navi. "Any ideas?"

"I'm not sure, Link. Didn't Kail tell you he would never set his people on you?" Navi replied.

"This may not be Kail, Nav'. I have a feeling that this is just a warning. A warning of what may be coming." Link looked up towards the clouds, wondering what fate, what prophesy would soon be befalling the land he had vowed to protect? What would happen to all those he held dear to his heart? He didn't know, he really didn't know.

_End Of Chapter 3_

   [1]: mailto:henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=16113



	5. Holder Of Light: Chapter Four

"Holder Of Light" Chapter 4

**"Holder Of Light" Chapter 4**

**By HenryCH (**[henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk][1]**)**

_Overall Summery: After Link telling her of a strange warning, Zelda tries and fails to discover who is the new holder of the Triforce Mark of Power. However while Link is trying to help Zelda, he must also try and stop the murders of a rouge Sheikah who has a fetish for collecting a certain human organ. -NOTE Glossary has been modified_

_Part summery: A Night at Eastern Palace. Zelda finds out more about the Knights of The Triforce and Link._

_DISCLAIMER: All the characters from 'The Legend of Zelda' Series belong to Nintendo so please don't sue me. Also there are pieces of information I used from _[_Darkness Rising_][2]_ by Alex Foster. Especially One Phrase that I just couldn't get out of my mind._

_'Power may stand alone, but Wisdom and Courage must not'_

_Author's Notes: I've rarely used these in this fanfic... Anyway I just wanted to say thank you to Alex Foster for, saying that he liked my fanfic, for not asking me to remove it and for giving me permission to blatantly steal a piece from Darkness Rising part five. In other words the 'Knight's Price' story, so thanks again._

"Slow, Epona." The sun was still in the sky, after all it was only mid-afternoon but as always the foreboding gates that was the only entrance and exit, to and from, Eastern Palace where closed. After all Eastern Palace wasn't officially part of Hyrule and instantly after it's restoration many had come from far and wide to see only other town near Hyrule that could be compared to Hyrule Market Town. However due to security reasons Link had agreed with the palace's squires that this system would be necessary.

The last remaining Knight of The Triforce led the Princess of Hyrule up to the gate of the only place his brother Knights had ever set up as a settlement, with the intention to relax before he, Zelda and the other Sages went to talk to the Triforce tomorrow.

"Halt!" He heard the voice and looked to see one of the palace's soldiers call from one of the guard towers. "Identify yourselves and tell us the purpose of your visit." It was standard procedure of course, but sometimes the guards where just a bit too dense for their own good.

With that thought in his mind, the child inside was awakened as Link couldn't help but chuckle, just a little bit anyway. "Sir Link of the Knights of The Triforce and Princess Zelda of Hyrule and I'm hoping to go home."

"Majors! Call the squires, Sir Link is home!" He heard the guard answered as he lowered the drawbridge.

As soon as the pair entered the market town, chaos ensued.

Link found that they were instantly surrounded by the squires of the Eastern Palace. "Welcome home milord." Link turned to see one of the palace's advisors, Arimos come up on the opposite side to Zelda.

"Thank you Arimos. How have things been while I've been away?" Link replied.

"The restoration work on the northern wall has been completed and the farmers have also prepared next years crops. Neil is still having problems with the horse breeding though." The minister replied.

"I've got a friend that may be able to help us with that. I'll ask her to come to stay at the palace next time I see her." Link replied. "Oh and minister Princess Zelda will be staying with us for a few days as will her nursemaid Impa and my sister. I'll leave it in your hands to sort out guest room accommodation."

"At once milord. I shall take my leave." With that the minister and some of the squires headed off ahead..

Zelda couldn't help but say the next comment. "When I get off my horse milord, would you wish me to curtsy?"

Link looked at her, instantly falling into a slight chuckle as well. "Please Zel. I've had enough of them acting like that, I don't think I could stand it if you started as well." Link suddenly turned serious. "You should know how hard it is to rule a country."

"I know there is Link. But I also know that we're both young, we still have so much life left to live and we will always have people to help us." She replied. "I know that uncle Dante would never want you to feel pressured but they need you Link." She pointed out all of the people who had gathered to see the knight's return. "As much as I do."

"No wonder they call you the 'Wise One', you always know what to say." He replied as they passed the market town and moved through the courtyard. Link moved Epona closer to Zelda before taking her small hand in his.

"I do love you, you know?" He stated as he slung his leg around the saddle so he was facing her.

"I know Link, and you know I feel the same." She replied as she rested her head against his.

"Oh it's so romantic." Zelda jerked up nearly causing Link to fall from his saddle.

The both turned to see Saria looking at them, the grin on her face so closer to becoming laughter. "Oh Lady Saria." Zelda replied as she watched Link swing his leg back over the saddle to sit properly.

"You highness, please don't call me that." Saria replied as she flicked a lock of her green hair out of her eyes. "Call me Saria, we are sort of sisters-in-law after all."

"Of course Saria." Zelda replied as she dismounted her horse. "Link, why don't you go ahead with the horses. I want to have a talk with my sister-in-law."

Link smiled as he took the reins of Zelda's horse. "Of course your highness. If you need me, just ask the staff to find me." Link said before he started to move away.

She watched him as Epona trotted away. "You really love him don't you?" Saria asked Zelda the moment Link was out of ear shot.

"Of course I do" Zelda turned to face Saria.

"I still remember when Link first told me about you. He was so excited that he had such a good friend, now he's just ecstatic at having such a soul mate. I'm glad you entered his life." Saria smiled as she looked towards the palace.

"Not as glad as I was when he became my friend. The royal life isn't all it's cracked up to be."

It was then Saria decided to change the conversation. "So what do you think this murder is about?"

"I'm not sure Saria but I have a feeling that this has something to do with Link's warning." Zelda suddenly became a lot more serious.

"I'm just worried that they may come after the Kokiri. They are after all my responsibility."

"I hope that no one has to suffer what that poor woman had to." Zelda said in return as a uncomfortable silence fell on the both of them. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew he would return, her only hope was that Link to stop him in time.

---

She wasn't sure what time it was but sleep seemed to evade her, the conflict in her mind never fading. She got out of bed throwing on her robe she moved over to see the view from the window. The view from the palace was beautiful, on the west, north and south sides at least as apart from the main merchant travelling road the palace was surrounded by the large trees of Kokiri forest and the large cliffs that separated Hyrule from Calatia.

However the calming view just wasn't enough to calm her inner conflict. She turned away from the window and headed for the door, opening it and heading straight towards Link's chamber. As she had her hand on the door, about to turn the handle and let herself into her husband's bed chamber, she finally realised what time it was. Her hand suddenly left the handle, as much as she needed to talk to him, waking him up at this time was not appropriate.

She started to walk down the corridor, with no definite final destination, she finally ended up in what could only be described as a small Sanctuary. It was set up like the Sanctuary outside Hyrule Market Town, however it had the definite feel of a warrior's prayer room. She looked around at the decorations in the room until one piece caught her attention.

It was a tapestry that spread the western wall of the sanctuary, that obviously told some sort of story. As she looked through the tapestry she could definitely see that one character was in the pictures repeatedly.

"That Tapestry was made to tell 'The Knight's Price'." She turned to see an old man enter the Sanctuary. "Oh! I'm sorry if I scared you young lady."

"Oh it's quite alright." Replied as she moved towards the man.

"You must be Princess Zelda." He answered as he extended out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"How did you guess?" Zelda asked, curiosity peaking.

"Sir Link is very good at describing people." He replied as he suddenly realised something. "Oh. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Sahasrahla, the palace's Elder."

"Nice to meet you." Zelda replied as she turned back to the tapestry.

"As I was saying that tapestry was created to honour one of the most honourable Knights of The Triforce. Would you like to hear the story?"

"Of course." Zelda replied as she sat down on one of the pews.

"Alright. According to the myth, a great Knight of the Triforce went seeking something that would offer him a true challenge. It is said that he searched the entire world for something that would challenge him, and he never found what he sought. In the end, he prayed to Farore to give him something to fight that was as good as he was. She complied and made a shadow of him, an exact imitation. She said that he would never find what he sought by challenging others, so he must challenge himself."

"So, what happened?" Zelda asked, intrigued. "Did he beat his shadow?"

The old man smiled as he moved his hand to the point halfway through the tapestry. "Legend says that they fought for three days and three nights, both a perfect match for the other. Every swing the Knight tried was parried perfectly. Eventually, he realized what the goddess had meant in her riddle about challenging himself. He lowered his sword and let his shadow run him through, however, when the shadow did so the Knight brought his own sword up into the shadow's chest. They both died, each killing the other."

"I don't understand." Zelda told the elder, a look of confusion on her face.

This caused the old man to laugh. "That my dear is because I haven't finished. Now where was I?"

"The Knight and his shadow just killed each other." Zelda answered.

"Thank you dear. Seeing how the knight gave up his life for what he had asked for, took both the knight and his shadow and placed them into the cosmos." The elder stood up and signalled for Zelda to follow him to the window. "Now where is he? Ah! There he is!" he pointed to a bright constellation of stars in the summer sky.

"Farore placed the Knight on this side of the cosmos so he can be only seen during the summer, the shadow is on the other side and can only seen in the winter. They'll never catch each other and they'll never stop trying to." He paused a second before saying. "My dear, you may have something on your mind but take the advice from an old man."

"What makes you think that I have something on my mind?" Zelda retaliated.

"What else explains why you're in a Sanctuary at some ungodly hour in the morning?" This caused her to chuckle. "Now as I was about to tell you: The things you wish for in life are reachable but sometimes you have to be prepared to make the sacrifice."

"Oh I understand. All the knight wanted was a worthy opponent. Now because he gave his life for his wish, he'll have that opponent for eternity."

"My you're a clever one aren't you." With this Sahasrahla moved back. "Now I'll leave you alone to think over your little problem without having to listen to the words of an old man."

"Sahasrahla." Zelda called to the retreating figure. "There is one thing I don't understand. What are you doing here at such an ungodly hour?"

The elder only chuckled in response. "My dear as the Elder it is my duty to maintain the upkeep of this sanctuary. I sleep in the room next door, so when I heard you I just came out to check on the place."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome your highness." With that the elder was gone.

Zelda looked at the knight once again before she resolved to do something. She would tell her father about her marriage as soon as she arrived home, she owed Link that much. With the conflict in her mind finally over, Princess Zelda, Wife of Sir Link of the Knights of The Triforce headed back to her bed chamber

_End Of Chapter 4_

   [1]: mailto:henrych@henrych-uk.fsnet.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=16113



End file.
